


To Fulfill a Heart's Desire

by sariahsue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post Reveal, Pre Relationship, but it all goes wrong, kids just exploring the idea of kissing, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: The reveal has happened! They've both confessed their feelings! All that's left is for them to go public with the information. They go to Marinette's house after the latest akuma battle and plan how to announce their new relationship to Paris... and to their friends.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	To Fulfill a Heart's Desire

Cat Noir and Marinette are sitting in her room, fidgety and nervous, and shyly looking away from each other. Everything's out in the open now, their identities, their feelings for each other.

Marinette - being the Ladybug that she is - suggests they need a plan. To make sure things stay... organized.

"During the next battle," Cat Noir says, "I'll be extra flirty, and you be a blushy, giggly mess the whole time."

Marinette, blushing and giggling, agrees.

"A-and as soon as we win," he says, flush rising into his face at the very idea, "you grab me and kiss me for the cameras?" He's glad his mask covers so much, so she doesn't see how much of a mushy puddle this thought makes him.

"Okay. Yup. Sure thing! I can do that," Marinette says, not looking at him. "Anything else?"

He swallows hard, barely believing how much he's about to admit. "Yeah. Could you... could you dip me?"

"Of course, whatever you want!"

Marinette's enthusiastic response, and her promise of "whatever he wanted" was threatening to make his heart explode, so he quickly changed the subject. "What about you?" he asked. "How do you want to tell Nino and Alya we're together?"

Marinette dove in without any hesitation. "How about before class the next day, I'll tell Alya that seeing Cat Noir succeed with Ladybug gave me the courage to talk to Adrien."

"And so you'll confess your feelings to me then? In front of her?" He sits forward in the seat a little bit, trying to catch her eye, but she's staring at all her pictures of him instead of at him, face glowing as red as his.

"Yeah, in front of the whole class. And then you could..." Marinette starts to mumble.

"What?"

"Maybe you could say how much you always secretly liked me and then, um?" she tells the framed portrait on her desk.

If Cat Noir leans forward any farther, he's going to fall out of the chair, but he can't help it. He's hanging on her every word. "Um, what? What do I do next?"

If he thought she was blushing before, it's nothing to now. "You should probably kiss me." She finally meets his eye.

"A lot or a little?" he asks, hoping he knows the answer.

"A lot?" she asks. "I don't mind if you kiss my face all over? Just so people know that you're serious about me."

"Of course," he quickly agrees, tail swishing. "I want people to know. There's been too much misunderstanding already."

"Better to clear it up quickly," she says. "Definitely."

"Definitely."

"Good." She twirls a pigtail around one finger.

***

It's evening when he finally says he needs to leave, and she's on the balcony with him, saying goodnight. They stand there for another hour before he finally says, "I really need to go this time." He's been transformed for hours, and he can feel Plagg getting tired.

Marinette pouts. And it's so cute.

And before he's overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach, he leans forward and kisses her forehead. Her giggle makes him kiss her cheek. Her happy sigh leads him to her other cheek. So this is what kissing Ladybug's skin feels like. It's amazing.

Neither notice the photographer snapping several pictures and running away.

Marinette is turning her face towards him, lips close to his, waiting, asking, and Plagg decides that's enough. A flash of green makes Marinette jump back in surprise, and leaves Adrien blinking in confusion.

"Sorry, Plagg," Marinette coos, scratching behind his ear with one finger. "Did all that talking tire you out? Don't worry." A flash of pink and Ladybug is suddenly standing before them. "I'll get you both home."

Adrien's disappointment quickly turns to delight when he finds himself scooped up and tenderly cradled and carried across Paris, but it's over too soon and he's sliding out of her arms and into his room. She sits on his window ledge, face just inches above his.

Ladybug's skin still burns with the memory of his kisses, and it makes her bold. She leans down and pulls his face closer, skimming her mouth over his, lips brushing, breaths whispering, but not quite kissing. Adrien's hands are weak on her shoulders. If she stops holding him up, she's sure he'll collapse.

But she doesn't want to ruin Adrien's first kiss with her. She can wait to make his fantasy come true exactly the way he wants it to, so she gently pulls away, letting him regain his balance. He looks a little dizzy.

And then she leaps from the window and hops over his fence. Neither notice the kid with the smartphone who got the whole thing on video.

***

By the time Marinette makes it to school the next morning, Alya is already digging into Adrien, demanding answers, and waving her phone in his face. His panicked eyes find Marinette as soon as she enters the classroom.

"Alya, what's going on?" she asks.

Alya turns her mania on Marinette in an instant.

"I should ask you the same question." Alya swipes twice on her phone and brandishes it in her best friend's direction. "Care to explain this?!"

The frantic waving of the phone is not enough to obscure the image from last night, of Cat Noir tenderly kissing her cheek. The blushes on their faces made it clear that this wasn't a platonic greeting between friends. It was a promise of something deeper.

Marinette finds herself choking on her excuses. "I don't— That isn't— We're not—" Someone saw them together last night? And they hadn't noticed?

"So again, care to explain yourself?" Alya leans in, insistent, demanding.

Marinette has nothing to give her except more stuttering.

"Let me guess." Alya crosses her arms, and the charm on her phone case dangles like Marinette's hopes about getting out of this unscathed. "You didn't really kiss him? That's what Adrien said about his kiss with Ladybug."

Marinette tries to cover her gasp too late.

Adrien's face is red. "That's because she didn't—"

"Save it, sunshine. I'm coming back for you later."

Adrien wilts, but behind Alya's back he catches Marinette's eye and mouths, "Sorry."

If there's one thing Marinette is grateful for through all of this, it's that Alya's laser of interrogation is divided between two people instead of all focused on her. They dodge questions and shuffle their feet and try to distract her while the class watches eagerly. And by the time Ms. Bustier comes into the room and announces the beginning of class, Alya is so done with the pair of them that she huffs off to Adrien's seat so she doesn't have to deal with Marinette for an entire class period.

"Sorry," Adrien whispers as he settles into Alya's seat. "I had no idea."

She shakes her head as soon as Ms. Bustier is at the board, outlining their lesson.

"I should have been paying attention too," Marinette murmurs. And because she needs to find something good about this situation, she says, "At least the photographer didn't stick around. Alya wouldn't have been worried about a couple kisses if she knew our identities."

"I'm sorry I won't be able to kiss you in front of the whole class like you wanted. This complicates things a lot."

Marinette nods. It's not what they planned, but new situations always bring new opportunities. A coy smile spreads across her face as she reaches for his hand under the table. "We'll just have to find ways to make it up to each other."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. Mostly because I have zero* ideas for where this should go and I'm not planning on doing anything else with it. (Though if anyone else wants to, feel free. Just let me know in advance.)
> 
> *I have a vague idea that it should end at the beginning, like they get to do kiss the way they fantasized about, but maybe not in the exact same circumstances? Or they have to go through a whole lot of convoluted steps to get to the original ideas to work? I don't know. It feels like it should be a circular plot for some reason. That's all I got. *shrugs*


End file.
